Talk:Cordelia Chase
Regarding the "Cordelia" page, sub-section "Romantic Relationships", there are some characters listed to whom (in relation to C.C.) the term "romantic relationship" is either inaccurate or much too strong (e.g. Jonathan in both cases). Could some of those be taken out?--Sylvia de marc 18:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Appearances *Cordelia is briefly seen in Him, during the Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered flashback. Should this be reflected on her page? It's only reused archive footage, but in my opinion, it should still count. --LeoChris 01:34, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Its merely a short flashback that doesn't affect Cordelia's story.--Gonzalo84 19:41, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::While it doesn't affect Cordelia's story per say, it does affect statistical trivia about her, doesn't it? For example, the article mentions that she appeared in 54 episodes in all. Now, does this include or exclude the flashback? Both IMDB and Wikipedia(I know, I know, not the best sources) report the use of archive footage of Charisma Carpenter, so I was just thinking maybe we should too, don't you? --LeoChris 02:27, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :It is typically considered that in regards to whether or not re-use of archival footage counts towards an appearance is if the archival footage is from another show or the same show. I.e. lets say, Cordy was in 50 episodes, and after that all shots were simply reused footage, for another 20 episodes or so. Yes that would count to 70, (Or whatever numbers it actually is, I just chose numbers for the example.) However, Lets say one of those shots was used in another show, not one she has actually appeared on properly, ie... Chandler watching the show on TV during an episode of Friends. IMDB wouldn't actually credit each character we get to see or hear during that episode when it's playing on the TV. It'll just be in the trivia for that episode 'The show Chandler was watching was 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer', the scene in episode...' Despite it being indeed footage from an episode with cordelia in. :On the otherhand, shows like Jey Leno or so on, would have her credited, say Sarah Michelle Gellar is doing an interview and the shot shown during the show is of Buffy and Cordy. Yes Charisma Carpenter would be creditted on IMDB in archive footage, despite not being the interviewed. That is, as far as I know, I have seen such type of credits as the only credit for said shows on many actor and actresses' Thingio-ographies on the website. :So for purposes here, we should indeed put in the appearances, but with the 'Archive' or 'Reused' footage note, where applicable. If a shot was reused for an episode but not intended as flashback, i.e. she wasn't available or something. :Just my opinion, but based on what I do know about Crediting where due. AlexMcpherson 19:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : Cordy's Birthday Watching The Prodigal (Angel Season One), and the team install a security system. Cordelia states that she is going to ake the pass code her birthday, so Angel will have no excuse for not knowing when it is. Later in the episode, she is seen typing in the numbers 0522. Wouldn't this make her birthday the 22nd of May? HaveFaith 11:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Small note Cordelia is actually one of 5 characters to appear in the first season of Buffy and Angel. The 5 are Harmony, Darla, Angel, Buffy and Cordelia.--Alpha Lycos 11:19, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Telekinesis Telekinesis is listed as one of Cordy's demonic powers. But I only remember her having that power while she was possessed by Jasmine. P3nathan (talk) Her relatives Should we add the seven unborn children she was pregnant with? I get it was a demonic pregnancy but still don't the children count as her relatives?MrAnonymous (talk) 06:37, February 25, 2016 (UTC)MrAnonymous